The Promise
by TheresaRayne
Summary: Who knew love could be so c o m p l i c a t e d? REWRITTEN!
1. Prologue: First Love

Prologue: First Love

* * *

Konoha/ Konoha High School Entrance:

Hinata Hyuuga had never felt so frightened in her life until this exact moment. The day she had both dreaded and anticipated had finally arrived, the first day of her high school career. And to make matters worse, she began to show symptoms of anxiety. Her palms were sweaty, her heart beating erratically, and her stomach was churning for at least an _hour _now.

The shy girl began to hug the notebook to her chest tighter as she gazed up at the building she knew that she had to become achingly familiar with. After a few seconds, Hinata let out a sigh and began to take the steps toward the double doors. _You can do this Hinata. _

Before she could chicken out, she pushed through the doors and held her breath. The first thing she saw was the hundreds of _people_ crowding the halls, their voices drowning out her own thoughts as she built up her courage to step forward and find her locker through the large mass of people.

Her hands shook slightly as she reached into her bag and pulled out her folded schedule which had all of her information needed to survive her first day. _Like what my assigned locker number is. _She unfolded the paper and looked down her list of classes until she reached the end of the document with a bolded number.

**LOCKER # 305**

**Combination: 05-47-55**

_305? That's all the way in the third floor! _Just then, the bell rang, indicating that first period had just begun. Sighing dejectedly to herself, she decided to wait to go to her locker as she tried to find her first class. _Looks like I'll have to carry all of this stuff with me. _

…Forty Minutes Later…

Konoha High/ Second Floor:

_I knew that today was going to turn out terribly! _Hinata mentally groaned at herself. She felt like such a fool so far. In her haste to find out where her first class was, she had gone into the wrong classroom _twice_ because she wasn't sure how the floor layouts worked. Kami knows how many students snickered at her as she blushed and stuttered the apology while the teachers smiled knowingly at her and pointed her in the right direction. This caused her to be 10 minutes late to her Algebra 1 class. She was glad that her teacher didn't mind her lateness though. _I guess he knew that I was a Freshmen after all. _

The bell had just rang and Hinata was on her way to her locker carrying the new Algebra textbook within her hands. _This thing is too heavy! _Luckily, there were fifteen minutes of break time between each class, so she had enough time to switch out her textbooks. At least things were starting to look up for the shy Hyuuga.

Letting her optimistic side take over, she smiled and made her way toward the stair case in hopes of finding her locker.

Third Floor:

The lock was slightly tricky, but after a few tries, Hinata managed to open the metal door. With a wide smile, she dropped her Algebra textbook and binders in her locker, lightening the load off her bag as she closed her locker and snapped the lock shut. "There, that's better."

"Ha ha ha, aw man, wasn't that girl such a tease?"

Hinata's heart froze when she heard a loud, grating voice reverberating throughout the halls along with two other voices laughing. She turned to the source of the laughter and saw three rough looking boys walking towards her. They were all dressed in the same white shirt and dark black dress pants that signified that they were students here, its colors matching her own white blouse and black skirt. The one whom she assumed to be the leader of the group stood in the middle, his angular face smirked in amusement. The other two boys that stood on his right and left sides had silver and orange colored hair. They were still not close enough for her to discern their features, but she had a feeling that it was best to not know what they looked like to begin with.

Before she could turn, the bell suddenly rang as the dark haired boy instantly turned his gaze on her. Hinata gulped and slowly stepped away. The hall was deserted now, only she and the three boys remained as they all stared at her. _Me and my stupid luck! _She watched as the dark haired boy smirked and nudged his silver haired friend. "Neh, Suigetsu, is that some boy up ahead wearing a girl's uniform?"

_W-what? _She just stood there, mortified, not able to find the courage to speak as the three boys neared her, their walk reminding her of a predator stalking its prey. "Ha ha, it sure looks like a boy, huh?" The silver haired boy, Suigetsu, smirked at his friend.

_Oh no… _She suddenly found herself backed against a wall as the three goons stared down at her hungrily. Their expressions like that of a beast just _waiting _for the kill.

"Ha ha, such a cute boy though, wouldn't you agree Zaku?" The orange haired boy smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Indeed Jugo." The dark haired boy made his first move as he quickly grabbed a hold of both of her hands. "This will be fun…"

She struggled against the strength of his arms, which made him tighten his hold on her. "Ah, looks like you are a girl after all." Zaku gave her a dark smile and licked his lips. "Which makes what I'm about to do-"

"Hey, ASSWIPE!"

Something, no, _someone_, had then pushed all three boys away from her as they collided into the wall. Caught off guard, the three boys glared at the person who pushed them. "The hell do you think you are?" Jugo spat out angrily. _No one messes with me and gets away with it! _

Hinata found herself behind a golden haired boy with his arms outstretched, meaning to keep her back. "What gives you the right to do that to her?"

Zaku spat and glowered at him. "We can do whatever the hell we want."

"Hee hee, you know man, I should thank you." Suigetsu and Jugo came towards them with a menacing look etched on to their features. "So far, classes have been a drag, and we needed _someone_ to be a punching bag for us."

The boy immediately shoved Hinata into the lockers as he looked back at her, his startling blue eyes taking her in as he smiled. "Go, run away, I'll take care of it from here."

Without any warning, the two boys grabbed a hold of both of his arms, rendering him helpless as Zaku punched the golden haired boy in his gut. Hinata let out a scream as he continued to pummel her savior. The golden haired boy let out a groan, making Zaku laugh. "So wise guy, got any last words?"

His breathing was tense and labored as he glared up at his enemy, electric blue meeting Zaku's pointed gaze. "Kiss my ass." Without any warning, the boy kicked his leg upward towards Zaku's chin as the brown haired boy flew away from him and landed on the floor.

"Zaku!" Suigetsu and Jugo immediately let go of him as they ran toward where Zaku landed.

_Oh no, oh no! _Her heart accelerated to a thousand beats per minute as the golden haired boy quickly took a hold of her hands. "Come on, let's go!"

They were running down the steps of the stairwell so quickly that Hinata had to hold on tightly to his hand to make sure that she didn't fall. But more so than her own well-being, she was worried about the boy's injuries. Even in movement she could still see the pained expression on his face. Once they were on the first floor, the boy stopped and gave himself a breather.

"Ha… ha… boy, am I glad that you're all right." He gave her another smile which made her head spin. His voice carried a sense of pride that he was able to save her, and she was grateful to him.

"Thank you, but are you all right?" Gently, she touched his face and felt her fingers tingle with electricity. He nodded at her in response and took a hold of her hands. "I'll be fine."

She blushed at the contact. Never in a million _years_ did she think it was possible for a boy to touch her, even casually. All her life, she thought that she would never fall in love because of her shyness and plain features. She never thought that she could be wrong in the fact that she could never fall in love.

Until now…

Her blue eyed savior turned his head back towards the hall, hearing a man's voice yelling along with the voices of the three goons. "I have to go." He quickly let go of her hands and smiled. "You should go to class, I'll explain the situation."

"B-but you'll get in t-trouble." The last thing she wanted the boy to face with was punishment for protecting her. She wasn't _worth_ it. "Please, don't-"

"It's all right," He laughed and rubbed the hair on his head. "I wanted to protect you."

Her eyes widened as she felt her face blush. She wanted to say thank you for protecting her, but something more important burned on her lips as she blurted out. "Please t-tell me your n-name."

"Hee hee, it's Naruto." He gave her a wink and pointed his thumb at his face. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"I-I'm-" when she was about to tell him her name, the double doors to the stair case opened, revealing Zaku and a middle aged man who she assumed to be a teacher. Hinata gasped when she saw blood the blood oozing out from his nose, but Zaku just glared at Naruto, holding what looked like a towel which soaked up all the blood. The teacher's expression was of disdain as he pointed an accusing finger at Naruto. "Uzumaki, TO THE OFFICE, NOW!" Naruto gave her one last smile and whispered "See you around." Turning from her, he walked away, never knowing the true extent of how his heroic deed in protecting her had affected her.

For today was the day that Hinata had fallen in love with someone for the first time.

~End

* * *

**AN: This story is brand new and rewritten entirely. For those of you who liked the original, I'm sorry that I deleted it. If you don't want to read this version, then it's completely fine. This is just for my benefit, so that I can get better at writing. :D All that said, I hope you give this story a chance (again!)**

**I apologize for any mistakes!**

**-TheresaRayne!**


	2. Chapter 1: First Day

**~Part I: Autumn~**

Chapter 1: First Day

* * *

Three Years Later…

Hyuuga Compound/ Hinata's Room:

The digital clock that stood on Hinata's nightstand read 7 am, which meant that she still had about an hour and thirty minutes before her first class began. Gazing at herself in the mirror, she ran a hand through her shoulder length hair and sighed. _Well, at least __**now**__ I look more like a girl._ It was strange how two years did little to soothe her first days of school. Even though she knew that this was her last year, the year that was supposed to be known to make a difference.

It was the year that she would finally find the courage to talk to Naruto again. After all this time, she couldn't forget about him. The shy girl, still so new to the feelings of love, hadn't gotten over it. Even though she never did see him again after he had saved her, it didn't mean that her feelings diminished at all. She thought about him constantly, always wondering if was happy and if he made any new friends.

Staring back at her reflection, she examined her pale complexion, light lavender eyes, and thin lips. _Oh who am I kidding? Naruto will never like a girl like me… _She touched the mirror gently, her expression forlorn. "But then again, you'll never know for sure if he likes you or not until you _try._"

A sudden vibration coming from her bed interrupted her thoughts as the screen to her phone lit up, indicating that she had a new message. She smoothed out her uniform and came over towards her bed, flipping open the phone and gasped when she saw that she had three new messages. _Probably from TenTen, Ino, and Sakura. _She smiled and pressed the 'view' option on her phone, viewing the messages:

_**Hina-chan! Are you ready for the first day of our SENIOR YEAR? :D!**_

_**-TenChiTsunami-**_

_**OMG, IT'S OUR SENIOR YEAR! ARE YOU READY? And I promise you, WE WILL GET YOU A BOYFRIEND THIS YEAR! ;D!**_

_**~ShikaInoLover~**_

_**Hinata! Have you SEEN Sasuke today? Argh, he's so gorgeous! I think I'm drooling! DX Anyways, I can't wait to see you today! :D!**_

_***CherryBlossomCOSMOS***_

Hinata couldn't help but laugh at Ino and Sakura's message. It was so much like them to say that. She took a few seconds and replied to each of their messages, feeling the tension slowly easing away from her when she remembered her three best friends. She met and joined Ino, TenTen, and Sakura in their group of 'BFFs' a few weeks after her first day. She had met TenTen and Ino through Sakura, whom she had her science class with. Seeing how shy she was, Sakura immediately took her under her wing and helped her make new friends Ino and TenTen.

Thinking of Sakura made her smile. She was the shy Hyuuga's first ever friend, the first girl to actually **talk** to her and she was grateful to have met her. Sakura embodied what she **wanted** to be. Sakura was Hinata's complete opposite in personality _and _in looks. Sakura was beautiful, outgoing, and bubbly. Compared to Hinata, she was a blooming rose to her plain dandelion.

"Hiiiina-chan!" She heard Hanabi's voice call her from downstairs. "You're gonna miss breakfast! Hurry up!"

_Oh dear! _She glanced at the clock as it read 7:30. _I better get going! _Grabbing her bag and cell phone, she opened her door and ran down the stairs, meeting Hanabi's matching lavender eyes. "Finally, you're down."

Dressed in her own uniform consisting of a white blouse and light blue skirt, indicating that she was still a middle school student, Hanabi ran a hand through her dark hair. Her younger sister was similar to her in looks, only she was much more beautiful. Smiling, she placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you too, sis." Hanabi groaned and Hinata let out a laugh as Hanabi made her way up the stairs, keeping a small smile to herself.

_I better get going! We have homeroom today! _She quickly ran towards the front door and put on her black loafers, eager to start the new day.

"Hinata? Where are you off to?" She turned her head and saw her father's stern face staring at her with the morning paper in his hands. "You've still got 45 minutes left, come, have some breakfast."

"Hee hee, I will dad, at school!" That was a complete lie. How could she possibly focus on eating when she was already filled to the brim with butterflies? She was just so anxious to start the new day, but she knew that she had to make up an excuse so that her dad wouldn't worry. Walking over towards him, she gently gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hm, well I suppose it's all right then." He gave her a small smile as he gently ruffled her hair. "Be sure to pay attention in class okay? I don't want you to fail on your first day."

_Gah, typical parent banter. _She laughed as she rolled her eyes a bit, hiking up her bag as she made her way towards the door. "I will dad! Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" She felt his laughter from behind her as she smiled, leaving the house as she made her way towards the school.

Outside:

Konoha Streets/ On the Sidewalk:

Through her first three years of high school, Hinata had always walked to school. Even through her father's persistence in talking her into letting him drive her to school like he did with Hanabi, she still wouldn't take his offer. In a way, she had wanted to try and become a little more independent. It had always been her goal ever since her mother had died.

She didn't remember much about her mother, since she died when both Hinata and Hanabi were at a young age. All Hinata knew was that she resembled her mother _greatly_, in personality and in looks.

_Maybe that's why Dad always looks sad when he sees me. _Since her mother's death, her father had basically tried to take on several roles which included being a father taking care of his children and CEO of the company that he worked with in electronics. It was hard for him to show his emotions, but knowing the fact that he truly loved and cared for both Hinata and Hanabi equally was enough.

She walked in silence for a few minutes, immersed in her thoughts until she saw the gray building up ahead. She stopped at the familiar traffic light and pressed the pedestrian button, waiting for the light to turn red so that she could cross over.

_Nothing is out of the ordinary today_. A smile was seen on the shy Hyuuga's lips as she ran a tentative hand over her hair. _I could get used to this nostalgic feeling._ Tilting her head up to the sky, she let out a soft giggle as the soft breeze caressed her face, making her hair dance around her face.

She was just enjoying the breeze when she felt a strange sensation prickle across her neck. It was like a burning warmth, a feeling like someone was _watching _her. Suddenly, she snapped her head back into place and was met with _his _gaze.

Just across the street was an all too familiar stoic boy staring back at her, his obsidian gaze piercing into her soft lavender eyes. _Sasuke Uchiha._ To say that he was handsome was an understatement, the boy was _devastating_. His features were perfectly symmetrical with his jet black hair framing his face. His body wasn't too lean, but not too muscular either. He seemed to be the perfect size. The school uniform outlined his body perfectly along with his muscular arms that showed beneath its sleeves. Hinata felt herself blush at staring at him for so long as she turned her gaze downcast. The light had just turned red, but she didn't feel like crossing over until she knew _he _was gone.

After a few painfully long seconds, the Uchiha boy finally tore his gaze away from her as he made his way towards the building. She let out a shaky breath, not realizing that she was holding it in until now. _That was weird…_ With that last thought, she made her way towards the school and hoped that she would _never _come in contact with the stoic Uchiha.

~End

* * *

**AN: Read, Review, and Enjoy :D No reviews equals no updates :). And I apologize for any mistakes :)!**


End file.
